Stands are used extensively as movable support for various equipment, for instance, for optical devices. Most stands are designed as tripods, in other words, three-legged stands with adjustable or nonadjustable leg length and a tripod head for mounting and positioning of optical devices. User positioning of optical devices is performed through loosening screw and other clamps, setting the required stand height and incline angle and further fixation of the device in the required position by tightening of the above mentioned clamps. Performing large number of operations each time for device positioning and fixation in the required position is both time consuming and causing quite rapid wear of clamps and locking units and, therefore decrease in their reliability, which may result in dropping and damaging costly equipment. Such wear is determined by constant friction forces in these units and efforts the user applies to the optical devices mounted on the stand. Another drawback of the above described design found in most stands known in the prior art is inability to quickly reposition and fixate the optical devices mounted on the stand in the set position with minimum operations required. So the critical task is to develop a stand free from the above mentioned drawbacks that will allow the user to quickly position optical devices applying minimum effort.